Much more than lust
by Lectura35
Summary: Series of drabbles written for rwhg ladws.  All the drabbles are Ron/Hermione centered, contain sexual situations, and were previously posted in that community.  My thanks to the Mod... and Thanks you for reading!  COMPLETE.
1. Surprise

**Prompt**: _First time _(but not _that_ first time)

**Title:** Surprise

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I´m just playing and enjoying with them.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my beta :)

* * *

**Surprise**

"You know…"

"I know."

"No heavy snogging in front of them…"

"Okay."

"No touching under the table…"

"Yeah."

"And you won't try to get into my knickers the moment we cross the door."

"Fine. I get it, woman! I-will-not-have-sex-with-you-under-your-parents' roof."

"Good. Don't forget we're here just in case anyone interested in the house appears while my parents are taking care of business in London. We won't be disrespectful!"

"We've done it everywhere, Hermione! _Everywhere_. Why would it be disrespectful here?"

She didn't bother to answer him.

* * *

From his very naked position on the sitting room's carpet, Ron wondered if, after a few Reparo Spells, the vase and the other things once decorating the coffee table would ever come back to their original state after. He also wondered if the Muggle neighbors of his in-laws' would seriously need an _Obliviate__._

For the first time in all their years together, his adorable primly yet wild wife had forgotten to cast a Silencing Charm, and it had happened when it was probably more surprising. All thought and pretense had left her, right before she'd tackled him, as soon as the Grangers had left the house. And his girl _was _a loud one.

And being the horny helplessly-in-love man he was, he felt gloriously weak in front of her randy attack. It was only after all their clothing had been discarded, every bit of flesh had been licked, and two mind blowing orgasms had been reached that he took a moment to think about her strange behavior.

"So… what's with you?" His hand followed the way down her breasts and remained over one of her nipples twisting it between his fingers.

"W… what?" Unfair. The way her body always arched to that caress was just unfair.

"You. What is it?"

"Nothing," Hermione said trying to be coherent. "You know what they say: 'Learn the rules… and you'll be able to break each of them'."

"Brilliant quote, love… but it's not that. You're acting odd." His smile turned devious as he positioned himself and entered her again. "And you…" His thrusts started to hammer over that wonderful spot he knew by memory after years of tasting, touching, and sharing all kind of dirty activities. "… are going to tell me."

"What if I want to surprise you?" The question came out in a breathless moan.

Her answer transformed the look in his eyes in something much more emotional but not less burning.

"I'd say…" he said in between groans, "… I love to be surprised."

"Then I have something to tell you."

But she didn't say anything just then; instead she guided his hand between their connected bodies and pressed his palm over her navel.

Two thousandths seconds later, Ron understood.

And he came. Hard.

Not wanting to let go, he clutched tightly to her.

"You know?"

He was panting, and grinning, and crying all at once. "I know".

"Best fucking release of all my life… I _couldn't_ love you more."


	2. Questions

**Prompt**: _Insecurity_

**Title:** Questions

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I´m just playing and enjoying with them.

**A/N:** My beta rocks ;)

* * *

**Questions**

The back of his head hurt from crying, and the dim light of today's dawn reflecting in his orange room wasn't helping at all. His left bicep ached from supporting Hermione's petite form on it during the night, but in exchange he'd enjoyed hours devouring her features and her half-clothed figure.

_Her half-clothed figure_. She was on her side, facing him, and he fantasized about opening her shirt, button by button, slide his wet lips over each of her tempting nipples, and then lower. And lower. And finally taste her.

_Stop_.

He knew he respected her.

She knew he loved her.

They both knew he wanted to rip her snickers in two and shag her breath out.

He didn't even have the tiniest idea of how to do that, or what her reaction could be if he made such a move. But all he'd wanted to do since the first moment she, all tears and sweet essence, whispered in his ear a few words of comfort and traced his neck with trembling fingers, was to haul her legs up against his waist and fuck her. And cherish her.

They had spent an overwhelming week sharing the same bed, the same air, and the same sorrow. And his cock craved for her warmth in the same intense way his whole being craved for her.

Would she think it was too soon?

No. Too soon would have been if he would have gripped her bum their third year, when her crushing hug had provoked the first public hard-on of his life.

Would she despite him for being such a randy git?

No. She already knew she made him horny as hell and, if he had to be honest, all those breathless noises and hips movements of hers during their snogging sessions weren't so proper-lady liked either.

Would she be pleased with his… er… _performance_?

Yes.

No.

Yes. He had learned _something_. He did have five older brothers after all.

_Merlin_. The excruciating stag of that pain again. He had four older brothers now, not five.

Would she reject him because of the present mourning circumstances?

Yes, very much so yes. Or at least that was a possibility. He felt as terrified of her rejection as exhilarated for the _life _she represented, for the life _they_ would represent together clinging madly to each other and imposing a sensual rhythm to a world out of its logic axis.

He didn't need to keep wondering.

Her eyes suddenly opened and, after a few moments and countless hot kisses, Hermione turned into his arms and straddled his lap, grounding herself insistently over his shaft. Blushing beautifully, she reached for her wand and, locking eyes with him, cast a spell to fade the light from the room.

And he _did_ taste all of her. And she _did _moan in pleasure. And he made the randiest noises a bloke could do when her tongue engulfed him doing wicked things.

And they both shagged their breath out.


	3. Exercising

**Prompt**: _Dialogue (**only** dialogue)  
_

**Title:** Exercising

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I´m just playing and enjoying with them.

**A/N:** My beta is just the best ;)

* * *

**Exercising**

"Awwww… fuck, Hermione. It feels amazing, love…"

"Oh… Yesssss. "

"Hmmm…"

"See? You're enjoying my _Kegel_ exercises. "

"_Kegel_ _… what_? Oh… Please, don´t stop doing that…"

"This? "

"Yes! "

"_This_ is a contraction of my inner walls, something I've been practicing for a while…"

" _Only you_ could practice for sex, Hermione."

"You're panting…"

"And whose fault is that? "

"I love it when you pant because I squeeze you. "

"You do? "

"Yeah…"

"And I love when _you_ pant because I do this…"

"Oh... yes, more please…"

"You like it when it when I brush my thumb here, right? "

"I adore it when you brush your _wet_ thumb there…"

"_Fuck_…"

"Fuck, yes… please, Ron…."

"Oh… my Head Girl is feeling a bit randy, eh? "

"Stop teasing… and just do your job, please!"

"My job? And what's my job, love? "

"To make me come screaming. "

"That mouth of yours…"

"… Which I can use to do those sinful things that drive you mad, if you behave properly…"

"Aww… you did it again! I love your _Kegel_ exercises, woman….."

"As you should. This training allows me to achieve the best orgasms ever, and it's pleasurable for you too because I contract myself around you like this…"

"_Fuuuuck__… _Stop with the explanations! Too turned on… too hot… too damm close. "

"You're babbling. "

"Because I'm going to come at any moment, Hermione!"

"No! I'm not there yet… I need more of you."

"Shhhh, love… no need to worry. You're _always_ my priority… but stop with the squeezing for a moment… or you're going to be very disappointed. "

"Okay, I'll keep still for a second. But it's not true. "

"What? "

"You are not going to disappoint me… not here nor outside the bedroom. "

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Turn, in a moment, from a kinkiest, sexy goddess to a sweet, innocent girl."

"That's because I love you so much. "

"I love you more. "

"And I love doing the most wicked things with you. "

"And here we go again… the innocent girl is gone. "

"Don't you love your wild girl?"

"I do love my wild _woman_… and now I'm totally stiff again…"

"Yeah… I can feel it. Talk to me, please."

"Oh, I see you _did_ like what we did last time. "

"I love it when you whisper dirty things in my ear."

"They're not dirty. They're just _descriptive_. "

"Do it."

"I love it when I see you like in this very moment... "

"Hmmm…"

"On your elbows, thighs wide open."

"Yes. "

"Tits bouncing in front of me."

"More please!"

"Curling your toes with each thrust I push into you…"

"Yes… yes…. YES! "

"Yes… Yes…. fuckingloveyou! "

"…"

"…"

"That was… intense. "

"Bloody intense, I'd say… you wore me out, witch. "

"Did I? "

"Yeah… I don´t think I could have another go just now. "

"Really? "

"You _are_ evil… I know that 'challenging' stare."

"And what if I say something like…"

"Don't you dare…"

"…_go deeper__._"

"Fuck…"


	4. That heart of yours

**Prompt**: _Public Sex (written in Second Person)  
_

**Title:** That heart of yours

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I´m just playing and enjoying with them.

**A/N:** For you, sweetheart.

* * *

**That heart of yours**

Since the end of the war all you did in every possible occasion you got to be alone for a little while was make love. It was a magnificent way of reaffirming the miracle: You were alive.

It was clumsy and awkward at first. It became hot and mind blowing later. It was _love_ all the time.

Your reflexive mind arrived to the conclusion that sex was a natural answer to death. You overwhelmed heart made a rude gesture to your mind and reminded you that the connection you shared with the man ravishing your body and soul was how both of you were going to reach the future in one piece.

Now, you find yourself close to orgasm straddling his lap on the driver seat of the Ford Anglia and you want to make an effort and remember how you got there.

He had looked ecstatic when telling you that the car had survived years of abandonment in the Forbidden Forest and, with Hagrid's help, he had managed to get it back for Arthur. And he wanted _you_ to be the first one to see it.

So you saw it. And you got in it. And as the unkind rain poured, you stayed snogging inside like the carefree teenagers you never were. And as more rain started to fall, so did your clothing.

You are not one for voyeurism, but a tiny part of you wants the world to know that below that curtain of rain, _in the middle of Hogsmeade__, _Ron Weasley is burning your flesh, worshipping your body, and bringing you to delirium.

You are shagging your boyfriend inside a car, in one of the more crowed streets in the town nearest to Hogwarts. _And you just can't get enough of it_.

Among the fog of lust and bliss cursing through your body, the decadency of this moment steals a smile from you. It is _this_ decadency what makes you feel that, instead of pulling Ron to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to collect supplies like the superlative student you are, or having tea at Madam Puddifoot's like the traditional couple _you are not_, the best choice was letting him strip off your inhibitions and ride him to screaming oblivion.

As a heavenly release gets the best of you, you snuggle against his chest while trying to avoid the wheel staging your back, and he attempts to accommodate his impossible long legs in the smallest of places. You sigh contently against his neck as you always do; and he hugs you fiercely as he always does; and you realize that the storm is receding so maybe you should gather your clothes and get dressed before anyone takes a peak inside the vehicle only to discover two respectable war heroes finishing the deed.

As you get lost in the trace of his lips one more time, you feel yourself easily come apart once again.

You've seen his heart. And it's yours.


	5. Licking you, licking me

**Prompt**: _Kink_

**Title:** Licking you, licking me.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I´m just playing and enjoying with them.

**A/N:** This drabble is really, _really_, bad and I´m not proud of it at all. But it wouldn´t be honorable not to post it just because it got the lowest score in the challenge. Next will be better ;)

* * *

Hermione felt Ron's eyes roaming her body during dinner; it was like being gradually undressed. His hand caressing her thigh under the table wasn't helping her increasing blush at all. When he wasn't rubbing her leg, he insisted on rubbing her scalp, which transformed her in a mass of erogenous nerves ready to spontaneously combust at any minute while she offered _Bailey's Cream_ to his family with the straightest of faces.

Ron knew the way to her heart- _and to her snickers_- so damm well.

* * *

That move _always_ got to her.

He caressed her neck _knowing_ the girl had to make an effort to suppress a moan. In fact, he was aware that the present audience was the only reason she hadn't reacted to her instincts and shifted her face to lick his fingers so he could continue with his assault down her body. The wet thing was _their_ thing.

She loved when he massaged her with something damp; it could be oil, cream, or just a mix of tongue and lips. The moisture created by their bodies drove her wild beyond measure, which in turn drove him doubly insane.

Looking at the _Bailey's Cream_ his girlfriend was serving, Ron spotted the perfect ingredient for brewing a screaming shag. It was creamy, oily, and –_Holy Merlin_- if he willingly wouldn't add his mouth to the combination.

* * *

He had managed to extricate her from the table without any suspicion –or at least he believed so- dragging her upstairs while maneuvering four flights of stairs with a slice of dessert in one hand and a genuinely aroused Hermione in the other.

Now, she lay on his old bed biting her lip and stroking the bulge of his pants with a playful foot.

"Turn around," his voice was barely above a whisper but the authority in it filled her with delicious goose bumps. "You´re going to like this _very_ much."

Ron undid the zip of her summer dress with careful slowness, enjoying every bit of smooth flesh appearing before him. He then bunched the fabric around her waist, leaving her bum covered.

Her breath hitched when her bare breasts touched the sheets, and Hermione felt herself melt when her underwear disappeared with his husky _Evanesco__. _

He couldn't avoid a groan while spreading the cream over her shoulder blades and feeling her body tense at his touch. Discarding his clothing, Ron positioned himself over her, encircling both of her aching nipples in his hands and twisting them with abandon.

She whimpered loudly at feeling so much at once. The sweet licks over her back were in perfect synchrony with the thrusts inside her depths. Their cries started to increase alongside with their movements and, in mere minutes, they were both reduced to panting forms tangled on the bed.

Gasping for air, Hermione smiled wickedly and murmured, "My turn. Lay down, Weasley".

Ron smirked. "You are so commanding".

"I'm not commanding! I'm just… _intense__."_

"Truer words have never been spoken, love."


	6. Big Brother

**Prompt**: _Interrupted by someone (and written from that point of view)_

**Title:** Big Brother

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I´m just playing and enjoying with them.

**A/N:** My beta is wonderful :)

* * *

**Big Brother**

_Where the hell have these two gone? How the BLOODY hell could they have left their wands downstairs and just run off to snog? After all that's happened…. _

"Ron… RON!"

The unmistaken moans coming trough the bathroom's door made Bill stop abruptly.

Moans.

From the bathroom.

_What the fuck? __Have they gone totally MENTAL? Are they shagging inside mum's pristine, perfect, disinfected loo? With his family in the back yard? With HER family in the back yard? Ronnienkins, you're so dead…_

As Bill was ready to energetically knock on the door with the best intention of saving a life, the moans developed into soft cries and he felt like a git for thinking about interrupting them.

_But they are going to get caught!__ They are going to break the spells that keep this house in place if they continue with all that racket! Can they really be THAT randy?_

Confused sentences filled the air.

"Please…"

"Miss you so much..."

"Love your cock…"

"Brilliant tits..."

"YES…!"

"Lick me…"

"My heart…"

"Love you…"

"Love you…"

"Love you!"

_Yes,__ they are… and completely lovesick!_

Now the voices were louder and Bill –a married man, an _experienced_ married man- was starting to blush. He heard whimpers followed by, "How they call this position in Kamasutra?" Then, passionate screams and whimpers once again.

_Where did they learn that? FLEUR and ME don't know that! How many times have they shagged? WHERE have they shagged with Hermione locked at Hogwarts?_

He knew he looked totally ridiculous pacing in the hall like a possessed man but he needed to do something before anyone, a lot less understanding, come in looking for the birds.

"RON!"

Rushed whispers came from inside among embarrassed murmurs.

"Merlin!"

"Where is my wand?"

"My bra…!"

"Shhh, I'll go, love."

_Always protecting his girl, my brother._ Bill couldn't avoid the rush of pride washing over him.

The pride quickly changed to amusement when the door opened and a fierce Ron faced him.

"What is it, Bill? Hermione and I, we needed to talk… in private."

"I see. So... did you finish?"

"NO!" The answer came in a hurried groan.

"The _talking_?"

"No," Ron repeated, now calmer.

Bill swallowed hard. It wasn't always nice playing the role of the big brother. Especially playing it in front of a walking tent pole.

"I'm sorry, mate, but Mum is looking for you. I suggest you two go down there before she comes up here."

"Yeah, I know. I'm coming."

_Easy joke__ there, Ron._

"No, _you're not_."

They couldn't avoid laughing.

Looking at his baby brother's frustrated face; Bill decided he _needed_ to help.

"I was thinking… we're visiting Fleur's for Christmas, and Shell Cottage will be empty. Maybe Hermione and you could house-sit for us for a couple of days? You could _finish… uhm…_ your talk there."

_Look at that grin! I've made a man really happy._

The answer was obvious, cheerful, and without delay.

"It'll be a pleasure. Thanks, Bill."

"Any time, little brother, any time."


	7. Build Down

**Prompt**: _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 drabbles x 100 words with an element of time between them.  
_

**Title:** Build Down

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I´m just playing and enjoying with them.

**A/N:** Thanks for the ride, gorgeous beta of mine ;)

**Build Down**

* * *

It hits her hard.

The blissful release.

And my toes curl at the impeding wave of heat because her explosion is shattering, and her hands clutch my thighs with unreserved ecstasy, and she brings me to the edge with each shudder.

And I thrust deeper, and deeper, losing all sense of time and space, feeling like the luckiest bastard in the entire world just for having the privilege of witnessing her splendor.

Just for having the privilege of _having_ her.

The right thing for her to do was to spend the night in my bed, indeed.

Because she _is_ glowing.

* * *

We are approaching the moment of no return.

The slightest touch of his skillful fingers over _that_ spot and I will lose all control, consciousness, and inhibition. And I will achieve another mind blowing orgasm in my short but stellar sex life.

The wizard above me, _below me_, _behind me_, is the one who makes the magic every time.

And that magic is complete only when we accomplish our very private ritual.

There was a time when we restrained ourselves. _Now_ we repeat our mantra over and over again.

"I love you."

There are two voices. There is one feeling.

* * *

Skin sliding to skin.

This is the point where my male ego _really_ fights to appear… and linger.

If human nature would allow it, I would shag her for hours before arriving to the moment of climax. This thrusting inside her is the most powerful feeling I have ever experienced. Never in my teenager fantasies had it felt like this.

Even though knowing the horny lovers we are and that we are going to start all over again as soon as we recover our breath, I don't wanna finish.

I don't wanna finish because alongside her skin, goes my heart.

* * *

Every time he enters me, I whimper in relief.

It works like a mathematical certainty: Earth rotates over its axis; Arthimancy studies the magical properties of numbers; and when Ron fucks me, I kick my fears out.

Our coupling always brings the best of us together. When we join, dark moments faint and happy memories shine more vividly than ever.

When we join, he never has sinister visions and I was never hurt closely to death.

When we fuck, we make love, we create a future, and we block all remaining stings.

Every time he enters me, we become stronger.

* * *

My brothers would make fun of me to death if I ever acknowledge the truth publicly.

But I just _love_ fooling around with her.

As sappy as it sounds, I must admit that the heavy touching is almost as good as the sex itself. Snogging, squishing, tasting, and discarding some of the sexy wicked undergarments she usually wears for me. Only _some_ of them at first.

It is extremely erotic when there is some kind of barrier between our frenzied bodies. It is like being there… but not yet.

Fooling around is the moment when our world starts to spin.

* * *

And while he does what he knows best (tear my clothes off while pinning me against the wooden door of his room), my mind flies to those first encounters.

The first brushes of lips. The first words of love. The first time his hands so boldly followed every curve of my body making me squirm.

Lots of months and shags later, I still get off to the memory of the first time his thumbs brushed my breasts.

Lots of months and shags later, I still burst with adoration at the thought of this man wanting to make love to _me__._

* * *

I sense how my grandparents gape at us from their frames hanging on the hallway.

_Nibble. Nibble. Kiss__._

The way my fingers clutch to her underwear hovering over _her secret places of mine_ is… _scandalous__._

_Nibble. Nibble. Lick__._

"I think the right thing for you would be to spend the night in your bed."

"I think the right thing for you would be to spend the night in _my_ bed."

_Nibble. Nibble. Moan__._

"But your parents are up; lights are still glowing down there."

_Nibble. Nibble. Smirk__._

_I- wanna- fuck- you- now_ sort of smirk.

"I will make _you_ glow_._"


End file.
